Wet shaving razors come in several types including the disposable type (with single or multiple blades) or of the type using disposable blades. All such shaving razor's blades generally become dull and undesirable for use (or unusable) after several uses. The dullness of the blade is caused by several mechanisms. One mechanism is the actual abrasive effect of the blade cutting through hairs and rubbing against skin. Repeated use of a razor over time inevitably produces this dulling effect.
A second mechanism that results in effective dulling (or equivalent degradation of effectiveness) of the razor blade is corrosion of the blade surface and cutting edge caused by oxidation that occurs when a wet blade is left to air dry. This occurs primarily after shaving when the wet blade is stored away until the next use. However, depending on the storage location of the blade, such as on a bathroom counter or in a shower, which are both high humidity environments, the blade can be exposed to additional sources of ambient moisture that results in the re-wetting of the blade followed by a subsequent drying. Thus, a razor blade may experience many wet-dry cycles during the day, which can accelerate the degradation of the blade over time.
While the closeness and effectiveness of a shave appears to a user to degrade with repeated use of a razor blade over time, it has been determined that the second mechanism relating to oxidation results in the most actual damage to the blade. Dryers for razor blades are known in the art and generally focus on the drying of a blade immediately after use. However, such prior art dryers fail to address environmental moisture buildup that promotes oxidation during periods when the razor blade is being stored or is otherwise exposed to moisture that is unrelated to the act of shaving.